You and Me Together
by h2o48
Summary: So this my first work in this fandom and for years, but I thought I'd get back into it. Basically this a story between my Male!MC Nate Hade and Caleb (my boy needs more love) and they're developing relationship. From blissful highs to disastrous lows do they have what it takes to stay together. With high school drama, crazy friends and secrets galore can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello people who chose to read this fic (trust me I don't get any more awkward than that). I love playing Playchoices, although the paywalls can be a tad annoying, it has amazing stories and a pretty dedicated fandom as well. I have been thinking about writing this for a while so here it is. This story focuses on my male!MC and his relationship with Caleb (I loved dating that boy). They grow together and learn from one another while enjoying being with each other (most of the time). I'll be kicking it off with a description of my MC and a small drabble, let me know if you have any questions and I hope you enjoy.

 _Male MC Description: Nathaniel ("Nate") Hade is currently a 16 going on 17 year old high school student. The story is set starting when he is a sophomore and then becomes junior (I may go into senior year or college I haven't decided yet). Tanned skinned (hispanic) with light brown, bouncy curly hair with amber eyes. Lean body figure and somewhat on the scrawny side which often gives off an innocent and nonthreatening demeanor, but his lifetime of athleticism comes in handy when needing to defend himself or anyone else._

 _Kind hearted, intuitive and generous he wants nothing more than to help people, which has gotten him into more than enough trouble. Loves volunteer work, cooking (with a single father who can somehow burn water it was a useful skill to pick up), and playing with his hamster "Spot" (for the big brown spot on its back). Unashamedly in touch with his sensitive side, but despite his caring personality he can be incredibly stubborn, quick to be untrusting or judgmental of others, is prone to isolate himself from people as a means to protect himself. Raised by his loving (almost smothering level) and funny father and abandoned at a young age by his mother (will go into more detail later) it has always been just the two of them. Knowing/ identifying as bisexual since he 12/13 and currently in a relationship with the lovable jock Caleb Mitchell._

 **Sweetheart**

Now Nate has heard that word on much more than one occasion thrown at him, but never before has he met such a living embodiment until he met Caleb Mitchell. Honestly when Emma described him as a "golden boy football god" on his first day he expected a watered down version of Brian. But the second Caleb greeted him with a big smile and those kind eyes he knew he was wrong, he guessed that was when he began to fall for him.

Even when they were just friend Caleb treated Nate like a prince, and he accepted his behavior with caution. He's been burned before by people he thought he could trust so he wasn't ready to ride him off as perfect yet. Though when he saw the pure agony that Zoe brought him when she cheated he couldn't see Caleb as anyone else than a good person who trusted the wrong people, Nate knew what that felt like.

So he empathized with him, developed a quick friendship and they honestly made a good team. Having Caleb at his side supporting him, along with his newly acquired gang of friends, was one of the only reasons he was able to survive this year and all the misadventures that came with it. And Caleb obviously needed some nice people around him for a change. His loyalty was refreshing but it certainly didn't help his growing affection for him. The last thing he wanted was to be a rebound from Zoe or push Caleb in to anything, he didn't even know if Caleb was interested in guys.

His gentle touches and not so subtle glances made him wonder. The almost kiss after that movie confirmed those suspicions. Caleb did in fact like guys and more specifically he did like Nate. Nate still considered the dilemma, Caleb could still unknowingly want a replacement Zoe and was Nate even ready for a relationship. The self doubts and what ifs were dominating his thoughts.

Until Homecoming came around and Caleb asked him out in the most amazing way he's ever seen. He looked so earnest when asking and there was definitely some hesitation in his voice. As if he was terrified that Nate would say "no" and that he needed to build up his confidence to do this. Nate had said yes even before his brain processed it and enveloped Caleb in a kiss. Slow and gentle with a hint of passion from both sides, two people who really wanted this to happen. Nate thought they could work through whatever conflict could arise with them being together and Caleb was cute and good kisser and Natwas only human. Nate supposed he fell for him alot that day.

Things have been going well so far, especially since they became official. No one was really shocked, especially their group. When they told them there were "finallys" and "awws" thrown at them left and right. And Michael lovingly slapped Nate on the shoulder and said how happy he was that "Caleb finally grew a pair and asked him out". His dad approved which made Nate happy and unsurprised because he was pretty sure his dad shipped them since day one. What really shouldn't have surprised him but did annoy him was when Caleb told him his dad gave him a "dad to new boyfriend" talk. No matter how annoying Nate's dad was he smirked a bit when Caleb described how scary his dad could look.

Which brings us to the present where Nate and Caleb are enjoying a nice stroll through Caleb's backyard which just so happens to be a beach under a beautiful a full moon.

"Caleb for the last time, I'm fine." Nate stated exasperated and in Caleb's windbreaker. He wasn't really cold but he'd end up wearing it eventually.

"Sorry, just checkin' babe", Caleb responded shyly and giving a small peck on Nate's temple. Nate sighed and allowed Caleb to deliver small kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

"I swear sometimes you're way too sweet." Nate sighed, though he said it casually part of Nate believed that to be true. Caleb was always so attentive and affectionate and quick to help him without a second thought. There were times Nate questioned if he deserved all the attention.

"A) I really don't think it's possibly to be too sweet and B) you are so amazing I'm just trying to keep up." Caleb whispered close to his ear as they stopped walking and Caleb held him to his chest.

"Oh you are so whipped!" Nate giggled as he gently pushed Caleb away jokingly.

Caleb quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend slightly lifting him up stating "And proud of Hade!"

Nate continued to laugh and tried to break free of his hug, but Caleb wasn't having that just yet. When Nate surrendered and rested his cheek on his shoulder he stated "Fine sweetie, how about you get me the moon, it looks so pretty in the sky I want it for myself."

Nate was obviously joking, but almost immediately he let go and told to wait there by Caleb who jogged back to his house leaving Nate incredibly confused. Nonetheless he waited there watching the waves splash on sand, letting the cool breeze relax him hoping he didn't embarrass Caleb.

About 5 minutes later he returned bringing Nate a small pail filled halfway with water. Nate looked at this curiously not quite knowing what to say.

"You know even if I was thirsty I prefer drinking out of a glass if you don't mind." Nate joked swishing the water in the pail around.

"No, that's not what I meant-" Caleb said taking pail and bending it a bit "-look in the water's reflection."

Sure enough Nate saw the moon and her stars surrounding it within the water, "Oh", Nate replied dumbfounded and blushing. _He actually brought me the moon_ Nate thought as he gazed at the reflection a minute or two and then met his boyfriends eyes. "I love it".

"Now I know it isn't the real one but-", Caleb was interrupted when arms flew around his shoulders and two soft lips kissed him with urgency.

Caleb dropped the pail for getting about it entirely resting his hands on Nate's hips as he kissed him back. When their lips were thoroughly bruised Caleb started to plant kissed down Nate's neck. Nate sighed looking up at his moon and wondering just how much he could fall for his sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate really, really and I mean _really_ dreaded having to have this talk with his boyfriend with a blind passion. And it's not that he necessarily _had_ to do this, but the annoying part of his brain kept telling how it made sense to tell him and the even more part of his brain reminded him Caleb would probably wouldn't negatively.

Caleb would be in his room in less than twenty minutes and Nate was willing himself not to text Caleb that he shouldn't come after all. Or you know jump out his window and hide until people would stop looking for him. One he shouldn't do and the other he really couldn't do, but that didn't stop his heart from hammering or his hands from shaking.

At least he'd be able to somewhat control how Caleb knows, the small group of people who knew about this found out by chance or necessity of them knowing. Which was a bit comforting, and he was sure that was similar to other people's experiences. It had taken a lot of work not to be ashamed of this and accept it as part of his current life. His thoughts were halted when his phone buzzed, and he knew it was time.

"Hey, Cal", Nate stated softly kissing Caleb as he let him into his home silently wishing all he had to do today was snuggle and kiss him while watch TV. "Hey yourself, so what are we doing, watching a movie or pretending to?", Caleb responded slyly taking off his coat and following Nate to his room.

"Well that sounds lovely, but we kinda….well I kinda need to talk to you about something.", Nate said trying and failing to at least act calm. "Oh um talking is good too", Caleb replied getting worried himself.

They sat on Nate's bed awkwardly waiting for Nate to talk, he took a deep breath and began. "Caleb we've been together for a while and I really like you and so I just wanted to tell you that I well um-"' that's about as far as he got before he bagan fidgeting and looking at his hands unsure of how to phrase this. Until hands suddenly grabbed his and made him look up. "Please whatever I did wrong I'm sorry don't break up with me, we can try to work it it I'm sure.", Caleb said in a rush obviously panicking.

Nate watched Caleb ramble an apology for nothing and trying to prevent a break up that wasn't happening for a good five minutes. He tried to interrupt a couple of times but Caleb was clearly in desperate mode. So he silenced him by grabbing his cheek and kissing him long enough for him to forget what he was talking about.

"I'm not dumping you Cal, I promise, please calm down." Nate said gently leaning on Caleb's shoulder. Caleb seemed to relaxed and Nate tried not to think about the pure irony of this situation. "You know we could just forget the last five minutes", Caleb pleaded hoping to get back some of his dignity. "Afraid not, watch you beg is gonna be a memory I treasure.", Nate said snickering.

"Well can you blame me! You sounded so serious and you looked nervous my mind just went there." Caleb tried to defend himself, "What did you need to tell me anyway?", he asked hoping to change the subject. Nate hadn't forgotten what he supposed to be doing, but he was stalling "Just promise me you won't hate me", Nate said. He tucked himself into Caleb's shoulder to hide his face.

Nate hated how pathetic he sounded, he hated how difficult this conversation was,and he hated how he couldn't back out now. Caleb gently rubbed circles around Nate holding him closer telling him how ridiculous him ever hating him.

He felt so safe and secure, he just wanted to stay like this forever. Caleb cared so much and he showed it to him all the time, he's been getting better with accepting and reciprocating his own feelings. Though he still kept feeling the intense desire not to trust it. "I have an anxiety disorder", Nate stated flatly waiting for his response.

Caleb honestly didn't know how to respond, on the list of things he expected his boyfriend to tell him that was not one of them. He had a anxiety disorder and he was dreading telling him so much he looked absolutely terrified. Caleb wanted to console him and say something comforting and nice to help. Unfortunately all he could say was "Oh really?", he regretted it the minute he said it.

Nate didn't know what possessed him but he separated himself from Caleb's grip and began to pace gripping his curls in pent up frustration. "My attacks started when I was like eleven and it took me a while to tell my dad. I usually know what triggers them but sometimes they just come one and it scares the hell out of me. I also have issues with paranoia, y'know thinking people are out to get me just cause they give me a look and stuff like that and I know that makes me sound nuts!" Nate began to ramble feeling like the crazy person he hoped he didn't portray to Caleb.

"I wanted to tell you all this cause I trust you and if I get an attack and your there I don't want to have to tell you when I'm freaking out. It has gotten a lot better, my psychiatrists helped me give advice on how to deal with them, coping mechanisms and recognizing my triggers.I'm also on meds, which help a lot, so if you see a bottle in my bag I'm not like an addict or anything." Nate didn't know what the hell he was even saying anymore, but Caleb wasn't stopping him which was kinda scaring him.

"Are you gonna say anything, if I'm freaking you out then just tell me! If you want to break up with me it's alright.", It really wasn't alright. Nate didn't want to break up, even if he understood, it killed him just thinking about it. About Caleb trying to be nice about it, but ultimately leaving him there. About just being friends with would be bearable, but knowing he was the reason for the split made his head spin. No more diner trips, or runs together, or laughing at horror movies, or wierd dinners with our families, just no more Caleb.

His face felt wet, he knew he was crying and to his credit he still managed to keep talking without choking up. "It's OK really this is a lot to deal with, I should know, and I won't hate you for it I promise." Nate said truthfully wiping his cheeks. He wanted to run out of his own house and cry properly in peace.

Caleb's heart broke and he honestly felt like shedding some tears himself, but he got up and walked over to his trembling boyfriend. He pulled him into a hug light enough not to make him feel suffocated but and tight enough to let him know he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Nate kept mumbling _I'm sorry_ and _please don't go_ over and over.

After a few minutes they were currently on Nate's bed, Caleb holding him close whispering into his ear. "I love you Nate so much and I wouldn't stop because you go through this. If anything I love you more because you trusted me enough to tell me this.", he said truthfully. Nate just listened to him and tried to believe him as much as he could at the moment.

"Y'know the upside to this is we both really don't want to break up", Caleb chuckled softly. Nate chuckled along with him and it was true. They both clearly wanted to remain together and despite all his fears and doubts that thought would always comfort him.


End file.
